A semiconductor portion of a super junction n-FET (field effect transistor) includes an n-type drain layer and a drift layer with p-doped columns separated by n-doped columns. In the reverse mode depletion zones extend between the p-doped and n-doped columns in a lateral direction such that a high reverse breakdown voltage is achieved even at high impurity concentrations in the n-doped columns ensuring a low on-state resistance. A compensation rate may vary in the vertical direction of the columns to improve the avalanche characteristics of the device. It is desirable to provide super junction semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing super junction semiconductor devices with improved avalanche characteristics.